AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories Collection
by SkittleBoxx
Summary: Some short, adorable, and less than 2,000 word AureliaShipping (Ash x Lillie) drabbles and short stories. Updates 2-3 times a month.
1. Petting Pokemon

AureliaShipping Drabbles

Written By SkittleBoxx

Petting Pokemon

* * *

It was somewhere in the middle of the lazy afternoon. The Alola sun was shining, and the students at Melemele Island's Pokemon School were filing out of the building after a productive day of learning about the various Pokemon that inhabited their region. At the end of a school day, it was the time to meet up with good friends and hang out together.

However, two students remained in their classroom. Lillie was busy reading a thick book on Pokemon and jotting down some quick notes, while Ash was standing near the fence that bordered the classroom and taking in the beautiful sight that the open wall of his classroom provided. Although it could sometimes get a little hot in the room, the view was worth it. Pikachu, who sat perched on his shoulder, was also enjoying the view.

The sound of a book closing replaced the previous sound of the far off ocean waves lapping against the beaches near the school. Lillie stood up and picked the book up, only to round to the bookshelves and return the tome to its original place. She turned, slipped her hat on, and then caught sight of Ash.

"Hey, Lillie! Done with your studying?" Ash asked from afar.

Lillie approached Ash and gave a small nod. "Mhmm. I really like studying Pokemon. It gives me a chance to learn about them... without touching them." She flicked her head up and crossed her arms. "I'm not scared, though. I love Pokemon. Touching them isn't necessary for me. Besides, I'd rather read about these little creatures."

Ash looked at Pikachu, who had hopped off his shoulder and onto a desk near them. "I'm glad so many people in this world love Pokemon, like you! But why don't you like touching them? It's a good way to get to know your partner better!" He turned to Pikachu. "Isn't that right, buddy?"

Pikachu gave a cry of affirmation.

"Oh?" Lillie watched Pikachu approach her. In response, Lillie shrieked and hid behind her fellow classmate and used him as a human shield. "Ash, Pikachu almost attacked me! Tell me, is it gone?"

The boy turned to face Lillie. "Pikachu would never hurt anyone. Now, I want to see something real quick. Come here for a second."

Lillie finally let go of Ash's arm and moved her hands behind her back, clasped firmly within each other. "Um, sure." She carefully shifted closer to Ash while nervously eyeing the Pokemon on the desk. "What do you want, Ash?"

"I want to see you face this fear. I know how hard it can be to be seized by terror, and I don't want to see you a situation like that." He motioned to Pikachu. "I just want you to give Pikachu a pat on the head, that's all. Don't worry, Pikachu won't hurt you!"

Lillie looked at Ash again, then Pikachu. She inhaled and exhaled a breath. "O-okay..." She extended a shaking hand which gradually inched closer to Pikachu. She bit her lower lip and turned her head away.

"C'mon, Lillie! You can do it!" Ash cheered from next to her.

The girl cracked an eye open, then drew her hand away. "No! I can't do this!" She clasped her hands near her heart. "I'm just too scared, Ash! I can't touch Pokemon!"

Ash's face dropped for a second, but then an idea struck him. "Hey, Lillie. I believe you can do it." He motioned to his trusted partner. "I want you to hold out your hand again. Don't worry, you don't have to touch Pikachu yet."

Lillie observed Ash's face for a bit. Only from the sparkle in his brown eyes, he was really cheering her on. Like last time, she put her arm out, but she felt herself doing so with more confidence. "O-okay... now what?"

"I'm gonna help you." Ash placed his slightly tanned hand on Lillie's pale one. He then looked into Lillie's bright green eyes. "On the count of three, you're gonna get over your fears! Ready?"

For whatever reason, Lillie found herself unable to fight away her smile. "Okay, Ash!" She closed her eyes and breathed out. "Okay... I can do this. If my friends believe in me... I guess I can really do anything."

Ash gave his familiar smile. "That's the spirit! One... two..."

"Three!" the two chimed together. Slowly but surely, Lillie's hand assisted by Ash's lowered downward and closer to Pikachu's furry yellow head. Soon, the feeling of air below her hand was replaced with something softer. She looked down at her hand, covered by Ash's. She was actually touching a Pokemon, and nothing bad was happening.

"See? What did I tell ya? That wasn't that bad, Lillie."

Lillie looked at Ash and gave a true smile. "I... I did it... and it's all because of you..." She giggled quietly. "Thank you, Ash! You really are nice!"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "No problem. Now, how about we head home? It's getting awfully late."

"Yeah." Lillie adjusted her hat and stopped just before she was about to zoom through the doorway. "Um... see you tomorrow!" She finally left, feeling a new sense of confidence within her.

Ash really _was_ a good friend to have around.


	2. Hat Swap

AureliaShipping Drabbles

Written by SkittleBoxx

Hat Swap

* * *

It was another day at the Melemele Pokemon School. While everyone else was outside and enjoying the company of their classmates, two students decided to stay indoors and enjoy the company of only each other. The teacher and principal, Kukui and Samson Oak respectively, were also outside with the class.

The two that remained in the room were Ash and Lillie. They were near the outlook in the room that gave a magnificent view of Alola, sitting against each other and holding their hats in their hands. Ash held his red baseball-esc cap while Lille clutched her big white hat with the pale blue ribbon tied around it.

However, the owners of the hats didn't hold their own for long. Both classmates turned around while still leaning against the other's back and traded hats with the other. Now, it was Lillie with Ash's smaller hat in comparison to her own big hat, which was now safely in Ash's hands.

They looked at each other and nodded in sync. When that semi cue was given, they lifted the hat they were currently holding and plopped it onto their heads.

Now with Ash's hat on, Lillie stood up and pointed outwards like she were in a battle. "Look, I'm a Pokemon Trainer now!" She flipped the cap backwards and gave a huge grin. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" She covered her mouth with her pale hands as she broke into a huge fit of giggles.

Ash stood up while laughing at Lillie's impersonation of him and looked at Pikachu. "How do I look, buddy? Do I look as smart as Lillie now?"

Pikachu gave a nod with a smile as well.

Lillie waked up to Ash and flipped the cap back to the original position. "You look great, Ash." She blushed a bit which was quite noticeable with her pale skin. "The style really suits you." She looked at Ash's attire again and laughed.

"Really? You're just being nice." He nudged the girl with a gentle elbow. "I personally don't think the hat fits me, but I'll tell ya, my hat makes you look like a different person!"

"Aww, thank you!" she responded. She looked to the other students outside, then to Ash. "So, should we get going outside? I don't want anyone to think we've disappeared or something." She took the cap off and held it near her heart.

Ash took Lillie's hat off and handed it back to her. "Sure! Let's see who can get there the fastest, Lillie. Three, two, one, go!" Without even giving Lillie a chance to think, he grabbed her hand and started running.

Because both had no time to put their hats on, the caps were left behind in the schoolroom. While Ash's hat dropped to the hardwood floor, Lillie's fluttered towards the ground. Eventually, Lillie's hat settled next to Ash's cap as the joyful laughter of two classmates was heard from the hallways.


	3. Pokemon Research Project

AureliaShipping Drabbles

Written By SkittleBoxx

Pokemon Research Project

* * *

On a lazy weekend, Ash was sitting on the steps of Professor Kukui's home/lab. He was looking out and waiting for something- rather someone- to arrive. While he waited, he decided to keep himself occupied by staring at the waves and listening to the relaxing sound they made when they crept up to the sand and receded.

Soon enough, he heard what seemed to be his name being called out. Ash turned his head forward to focus on a gentle hill, and there was his study partner, fellow classmate Lillie. Her blonde hair was whipping around and dancing with the wind, and she had a smile on her face despite her hat could blow away at any minute.

"Lillie! Over here!" he called.

Lillie noted Ash's voice and it seemed her face brightened. "Ash!" She kept her hand on her head as she ran down the hill and towards the lab, where Ash was and would be staying during his Alolan adventures. She slowed to a stop in the soft sand and sat down next to her classmate when she neared where he was. She set down the books and paper she had brought over and looked to Ash again. "So, you said you needed my help with something?"

"Yeah." Ash took Lillie's pencil and tapped it against his forehead. "You know how we're supposed to be doing a research project on Pokemon?"

"Mhmm. I already got most of mine done."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's what I needed you here for. You're easily smart and knowledgeable, and I wanted a few tips on how to make this project really good."

Lillie took a book off of the stack of resources she had prepared and flipped through the pages. "Writing projects is easy. All you really have to do is write about the facts you find while really making it your own. Like you're projecting your voice through paper." She blushed a bit. "At least... that's how I write my papers. But maybe my method can perhaps help you."

"Really?" Ash asked. "That's it? I would expect a little more from a word as intimidating as research project."

Lillie smiled as shook her head. "Not as hard as you'd think, actually. But if you're still struggling with getting the ropes, I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

Ash gave one of his familiar smiles and gave an confirmatory nod. "That would help me out tons, so thanks!" He stood up and adjusted his red hat a bit. "But before we start... I still don't have a Pokemon to research, and I'd like to learn about a new Pokemon in the Alola region. So..." He held his hand out and blushed just a tiny bit. "You know so many Pokemon in Alola, so could you help me find a Pokemon to take notes on, Lillie? I would really appreciate it."

The girl giggled quietly and took Ash's hand. "Sure thing. I know a lot of cool Pokemon that live around Kukui's lab, so let's go!"

They ran off in the direction of some interesting and new Pokemon which they would hopefully find to help Ash with a small project. All the while, they continued to run side-by-side and listen to both the other's laughter and the ocean near them.

Sometimes, schoolwork could be fun with the right friends.


	4. Hugs

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Hugs

* * *

Ash was standing on the road that lay between Kukui's and the Melemele Pokemon School. School had just gotten out for the weekend, and Ash was looking forward to using that time to learn about Alola and its Pokemon.

While he was standing, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He saw a few locks of blonde hair whip in front of his chest.

"Lillie, what are you-"

"Shh. I just really need a hug right now."

Seeing no reason to argue, Ash simply shrugged and gently put a hand around her pale ones that lay against his chest. It seemed Lillie really wanted a hug, so it only felt right to return it as best he could. Besides, he really liked the feeling of Lillie hugging him.


	5. Photo Booth Fun

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Photo Booth Fun

* * *

The Alola sun seemed to be doing the only thing it could, which was shine brightly. Not even a cloud dotted the sky. In Hau'oli City, one of Alola's biggest cities, two classmates happily ran through the city. They only stopped sprinting in the heat when they approached their destination, the Haou'oli City shopping outlet.

Ash and Lillie, hand in hand, rushed into the air conditioned mall and once again stopped to observe the sheer size of the mall. There were so many things to buy, like clothes or toys, and there was a small bakery nearly that was selling customers gooey chocolate chip cookies, freshly made.

After looking around for a bit, Lillie pointed something out. Ash directed his attention to what his classmate was pointing to. When he laid his brown eyes on the object in question, he smiled and nodded towards Lillie.

While still holding hands, the two rushed over to where Lillie had suggested where they should go first. And that place...

A photo booth.

They both clambered into the confined space. They sat down on the bench inside and looked at the screen. Ash pulled his wallet out and payed the small fee the machine required. After the machine started up, they both looked at the camera and grinned. A flash came from the camera, which prompted them to switch poses.

Three camera flashes later, the fun part came around. It was now time to decorate the strip of photos both of them would be getting, so they quickly discussed and tried to reach an agreement with each other. They came to a quick conclusion that they would use the background that used the small hearts that ran along the border.

Ash and Lillie climbed out of the photo booth and awaited their pictures. It wasn't a long wait as moments later, their printed pictures came out and ready. They each took one strip of photos each and grinned at each other like they were still in the booth. Lillie grabbed Ash's hand and ran off somewhere, probably some other store.

Meanwhile, Ash looked at the pictures they had taken. The first was them smiling. The second was them with an arm around the other. The third was them with a hand behind the other's head while they gave Buneary ears to the other. However, the last was Ash's, and probably Lillie's as well, favorite.

The picture of them making a half heart each with a hand and holding it up. They were smiling at the camera while completing the other's heart.


	6. Stargazing

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Stargazing

* * *

Night had fallen on Alola. The summer-like sun was gone and the new moon replaced it... well, if you could see it. It seemed every star was visible because of the moon's light being absent. It was truly a picture perfect scene.

The scenery was perfect on Melemele Island, where the Pokemon School was. Two of the school's students had found their ways into the school as no supervisors or teachers were present. They had navigated the almost pitch black hallways and rooms until they had found their destination: a secret ladder that one student had discovered prior. The ladder granted access to the roof, which was where the two were now.

The two students were laying down on the thatched roof of the school. The boy was comfortable with his arms behind his head, while the girl next to him had her hands folded on her chest along with her big hat.

"...isn't the sky nice tonight, Lillie?" the boy asked quietly.

The girl looked over and smiled. "It is, Ash." She set a hand between herself and her company. "It feels really nice to spend this time under this sky with a good friend."

The silence resumed for a few more moments. The classmates simply lay down in serene bliss while they looked at the stars. The stars in Alola were different from the stars in Kanto, Ash had observed. Like they were brighter. He could even point out a ridge of stars, the arm of the galaxy their planet was in, some had said.

He looked over at Lillie and quietly inched his hand away from his head. He took a glance at Lillie, who was still focused on the stars above. While she was still looking upwards, the boy set a hand on Lillie's.

Ash looked back up at the nighttime sky to distract his mind from the slight heat that had crept up to his face. However, the attempt was short-lived as he felt Lillie intertwine her fingers with his. He looked to Lillie again. Although everything was covered by a thin sheet of darkness, he could see a blush under her shimmering green eyes that reflected each star.

"...it always feels really nice to spend tonight with a good friend," Lillie quietly said, a small smile on her face all the while.

The boy smiled, then focused on the stars again. Lillie was right, the sky was better viewed with a good friend.

So this felt like the best nighttime sky Ash had ever seen, for he was in the company of a great friend.


	7. Silly Socks

AureliaShipping Drabbles

Written by SkittleBoxx

Silly Socks

* * *

As always, the sun was shining in Alola. Maybe a bit too bright for two friends, judging by their location inside Kukui's lab. They were sitting in the loft area Ash was staying in during his Alola adventure, just talking and laughing.

Well, except Lillie. She was covering her burning face with her hands.

"Ash, how and why did you persuade me into these?"

The boy next to her simply kept smiling. "I just asked you nicely. It's either you're kinda naive or just have something against saying no to a good friend." He motioned to her feet. "Besides, the Pikachu pattern looks great on you!"

Lillie uncovered her face to rapidly wave her arms above her head. "But we live in Alola! We don't need socks that reach our knees! I'm going to overheat!"

Ash laughed and sighed shortly after. "Those socks have some history, actually. I remember when I was in Sinnoh, it was so cold up north that I wore these Pikachu silly socks my mom gave me. Of course, you really couldn't see them under my jeans, Brock and Dawn would have never let me live _that_ down if they saw..."

"...Brock and Dawn?" She shook her head and stood up. "So... if true adventurers wear Pikachu silly socks... do you think I'm a true adventurer now?"

Ash gave a affirmative nod. "Yeah! Lemme tell you, you're a pretty stylish adventurer!"

Lillie didn't say anything, but her blush said the words for her.

"Now," the boy said, linking his arm with Lillie's, "how about we go on your first adventure? To Kukui's refrigerator!"

The girl laughed quietly. "O-okay! Let's go!"

Together, Ash and Lillie climbed down the ladder to the loft and entered the kitchen with their arms still linked. And all the while, Lillie slipped around in her Pikachu silly socks.

Her gift of adventure from a good friend.


	8. Taking Care of the Egg

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Taking Care of the Egg

* * *

 _ **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR SM 8!**_

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Alola. The wind was gentle and the stars were out and shining. Standing on the balcony that was outside of her room was Lillie, who was gently humming while rocking a cream white egg. Ever since she had seen it glow while being attacked by that Salandit and learning that hloding the egg wouldn't cause her any harm, she became the almost religious protector of the egg. She held the egg closer to her button-up light blue pajamas as she registered another shake of the egg.

She heard the cry of a Pikachu in her room, which caused her to smile. Ash had agreed to not only go with her for the afternoon, but to stay the night as well. He was probably somewhat worried about her after the scare that had happened mere hours ago, so Lillie was grateful that Ash was willing to keep her safe.

"Hey, Lillie? You gonna come back in here?" Ash asked from inside.

Lillie turned around a bit. "Yes, Ash, I'll be in quickly-" When she was facing Ash, she held in a small laugh. Since Ash had not expected to stay the night, he had no choice but to ask Lillie for a pair of pajamas for the night. "Um... I see you found the pajamas I set out for you."

Ash smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, and I gotta thank you for letting me wear these. I would've been really uncomfortable in just my day clothes."

The girl nodded as she walked back inside. While holding the egg with one arm, she closed the glass doors and made sure they were locked. She set the egg on the makeshift bed the two had set up and covered it up with a blanket. Lillie placed a hand on the egg and sat down on the couch, where Ash joined her. He also set a hand on the egg.

"...so, should we get going to bed now? It's getting kinda late, and I'm a little tired from that battle I had."

Lillie found herself yawning after Ash had finished. She giggled quietly. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." As she stood up, her facial expression changed from content to nervous. "But... what if something bad happens to the egg? It's my fault it was almost stolen by that Salandit because I was away from it..."

Ash strode towards the egg and picked it up. "Then maybe you can take it with you! I bet whatever Pokemon in hear would be happy to know it's safe with its mother."

"M-mother?!" She took the egg from Ash and held it close to her again. "You're right, I _am_ this egg's mother! I have to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to it again... isn't that what a good mother does?"

With the situation settled, Ash nodded. "Yep. Any good mother always looks out for her young." He grabbed the blanket the egg was previously bundled in and wrapped it around himself. "Well, I suppose I'll hit the sack now. I'm sleeping on the couch, right?"

Lillie bit her lower lip as she looked at Ash, then the egg. "Um... I think it would be rude of me to banish you to the floor or couch and I haven't told my butler that you'd be staying in a guest room..." She seethed a breath in, but partway through, an idea struck her. "Hey... children grow best with two parents, right?"

"Yeah."

"And... I don't want you to sleep on the floor... so..." She blushed a bit. "I'm sure I have plenty of room on my bed for the two of us. Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" Her face exploded into red. "B-but nothing serious! Just two friends watching over an egg and a friend making sure that her guest is served right!"

Ash set a hand on the egg and nodded. "That's very kind of you, so I guess I can accept your offer. And I promise, I won't steal your blankets." He winked, which caused Lillie to squeak with an even redder face that was as bright as a Cheri Berry.

The two, egg in tow, made their way to Lillie's bedroom. She placed the egg on an extra pillow she set in the middle, then climbed onto the mattress and covered up in the thick blankets. While she lay with a hand over the egg, she felt the bed adjust to her classmate's weight. Like he had promised, Ash covered up without tugging the blanket away from Lillie. She felt a hand over her's.

It seemed like hours passed as they both drifted off into sleep and stayed in their worlds of dreams. The egg also stayed still like it were asleep, like it was calm under the reassuring touch of its parents. Only small streaks of moonlight filtered through the window, the world seeming to stop to let two classmates enjoy the wonderful feeling of sleep.

"...Lillie?" a quiet voice whispered.

Lillie turned her head to Ash. Their hands were still atop the egg, and Ash had his eyes closed. But as he just proved, he was still awake.

"So, if the egg hatches while we're sleeping... what would we do?"

The girl did her best to shrug while lying down. "I don't know. What _would_ we do?"

Ash finally opened his eyes and directed them to Lillie. "That's a little uncertain to me, but I know one thing: Mallow would never let us hear the end of that."

Lillie tried her best to hold in a laugh, but it was a feeble attempt. "You're right, she never would!" She sat up as she saw the light outside brighten and change to a shimmering orange. "And the sun's rising..."

The boy swung his legs over and opened the window. Although the light was harsh, it was beautiful. He rounded back to the large bed and sat down on the edge while taking in the sunset.

Lillie scooped up the egg in her arms and snuggled it close to her chest. She moved to the other end of the bed where Ash was sitting, then parked next to him, shoulders touching. She set the egg between them as she leaned her tired head on Ash's shoulder. While half asleep, she felt a gentle hand on her back. She put both of her pale hands on the egg, right atop Ash's other tanned hand.

She would have to invite Ash over for another sleepover another day.


	9. Holidays

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Holidays

* * *

At the Pokemon school, the festivities were still going strong. Even at a late night hour, the party was as fun as when it started. The credit for a classroom holiday party went to Professor Kukui, who wanted his students to have some fun together during one of the most wonderful times of the year.

While everyone was in the normal classroom, two classmates were wandering around the school building together. Lillie, with Ash in hand, was taking him to a more quiet and secluded place. Maybe it had to do with Lillie's disliking of noisy environments or she really wanted to spend more time with Ash, she didn't even know herself. But all she knew was where a nice quiet place to relax was.

They made their way to the very top of the school, right where the Bronzong bell would be. However, it wasn't present, as there was going to be a huge gap in when school started up again. So it was just Ash and Lillie.

Ash looked at the view in front of him as he continued munching on one of Mallow's delicious holiday cookies. "Wow, I never knew you could get up here! It's a really nice view, I'll say that!"

Lillie giggled and joined Ash's side as she finished the last of her sugar cookie. "Yeah, it really is. Sometimes, during those little breaks we have, I like to go up here and read a book on Pokemon. Too bad the bell always rings right in my ear when break is done..."

The silence came back and reigned supreme as the two classmates looked out at the stars. It was a little chilly with it being a winter night, but it wasn't off-putting cold. It was almost a cold that felt pleasant.

A quiet noise broke the silence, so Lillie leaned against the counter-like barrier and looked up. On the roof was that Komala that rang the bell when needed. Its log was next to it as it was busy holding a thin twig instead. On the twig was a plant with two leaves and red berries.

Ash was also leaning forward with Lillie and looking up at the plant on a string. The plant descended and stopped just above them, right in between them.

"So... how has your night been, Lillie?" Ash asked with a red face, trying to distract himself from the plant above him and his classmate.

Lillie gave a soft smile with a burning ruby face. "It's been wonderful, and I think it's about to become the best night ever."

Before Ash could question what Lillie meant, something cut him off. A something that was warm, soft, and tasted vaguely like the sugar cookies at the party. As soon as that feeling registered in Ash's mind, it faded. He then looked at Lillie, who was clearly blushing.

"I'm having a great night... the best night ever," she said softly.

Lillie giggled softly before she ran ahead of Ash to presumably head back to the classroom party. Ash, now alone, smiled.

"...I think I'm having a great night, too."

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah!


	10. Malasada Shop

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Malasada Shop

* * *

Hau'oli City had many fun activities, like shopping and learning more about Pokemon at the Pokemon School down the path. But it also had some more delicious activities, and most Alolans knew of it.

The malasada. The baked good of the Alola region.

In Hau'oli City's malasada shop, two classmates sat together. In front of them was a plate of malasadas, something that Lillie had generously ordered for both her and her hungry classmate, Ash.

Before Lillie could even grab one, Ash and Pikachu were scoffing the treats down. Well, this was Ash's first time having a malasada, so it was understandable that he was excited. But being so excited that the whole plate was gone within minutes? Lillie had never heard of such a thing. And there were none left for her, so she sighed and prepared to put the plate back with the other dirty plates.

But before she could stand up, a tanned hand presented a malasada to her. Ash was holding out the malasada, a grin on his face, subtly dusted with a blush.

Lillie smiled and took the baked good. She had seen Ash and Pikachu gobble up every one on the plate, so she knew that he had saved none on the plate for her.

So he must've bought this one for her. It was even in her favorite flavor.

She took a small bite, and she recognized the taste of heaven. It tasted a little more blissful than any other malasada she had had before, though.

Maybe it had to do something with the friend that bought this one for her.


	11. Casteliacones

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Casteliacones

* * *

Alola was a tropical region filled with heat and the light of the burning sun. So it would only be natural for the region to make tons of money off of cool treats to eat and icy drinks to guzzle. In many cities, there were stands set up solely to sell bottles of ice water or something of the likes to locals and tourists alike.

In Konikoni City, where the Pokemon School was visiting on a trip to learn about Akala Island Pokemon, one of the students was getting dragged along by his friend. Lillie apparently had to show Ash something really exciting, so he just let himself get dragged along in hopes of knowing what it would be.

Eventually, Lillie stopped in front of a cart with an umbrella on it to deflect the sun's rays. The cart boasted a worn illustration of a Vanillite and bubbly letters reading 'CASTELIACONES'. Already, Ash was licking his lips for the sugary treat. His eyes were fixated on the picture of the double scoop chocolate cone, which Lillie took brief note of.

Lillie dug into her duffel bag which she had brought for the trip and handed a small sum of money to the man at the cart. After the man totaled the cash, he nodded and reached into the cart that held the delicious treats. While he handed Lillie a single scoop of Pecha Berry, Ash was handed a double scoop of chocolate. He looked at Lillie, who was smiling and blushing. She had bought Ash the double scoop he was looking at before.

They thanked the man, then started walking around Konikoni City again. They found an eastern-styled gate that led to an amazing outlook of the sea, so they headed there. There was a bench facing the sea, so they took a seat there while eating their ice cream.

Together, Ash and Lillie looked out at the shining sea of Alola. It was a magnificent sight, and sharing it with a great friend was even better. Sometime during this activity, Lillie finished her Casteliacone and lay her head on Ash's shoulder. Ash felt himself smile faintly as he set his head gently on Lillie's. He finished his Casteliacone a while later, but still couldn't get that blissful feeling of eating one out of his head.

Because maybe a human being as sweet as ice cream was right next to him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for no updates last week, semester test prep hates my schedule.


	12. Diary

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Diary

* * *

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _How are you today? I'm fine. I'm extra fine today, actually. You see, Ash just visited._

 _Ash is a very great friend of mine. He's one of my classmates at the Pokemon School. And guess what? He's pretty smart, considering he's been through six regions. Six, can you believe it? That's a lot of Pokemon he's seen and learned about! I feel like he's almost smarter than me!_

 _But Ash... he's a great friend. A great great friend. Like... I admire him a lot. I always feel happy when Ash is around me. But what is it? Is it friendship? I think it's friendship. But it doesn't feel like friendship at the same time. Oh, what is it? I guess I'll have to ask my butler, maybe he knows the answer._

 _Well, gotta go, I gotta study for a big test tomorrow. And I gotta prepare my room, too. Ash is coming over again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lillie"_

Before Lillie closed the cover on the small book, she blushed a bit as she took note of the small note that someone had written on the front cover. She ran her pale finger over it as she felt her heart flutter.

 _"Y'know, you're a great friend. And maybe that's why you're so amazing. ~A.K."_


	13. Kites

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Kites

* * *

It was a windy but great day in the Alola region. The sun was shining of course, and the wind added a refreshing cool to the usually sticky and hot air.

On a big hill near the Pokemon School, Ash and Lillie were together and holding spools made of wood with string wound up on them. The string reached into the sky where both lines of twine were connected to a lightweight piece of fabric. While Ash's kite was in the shape of a yellow-ish and red Noctowl, Lillie's was shaped like a Rowlet. Ash's Rowlet approved of this choice, of course.

Out of nowhere, a sudden gust of wind from above tousled the kites around. The Noctowl kite spun around and intertwined with the Rowlet kite. Despite how hard As tried to save the kite, the kites kept intertwining with each other.

And then he felt Lillie put an arm around his shoulder. She giggled at the kites and put her head on Ash's shoulder while setting the spool down to replicate the strings in the air with her and Ash's hands.

Ash couldn't fight back his own smile as he also set his spool down and tightened his grip on Lillie's hand. Perhaps kites were used for more than mindless windy day fun.

Maybe they too, like people, were guided by fate to great friends.


	14. Rainy Day

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written By SkittleBoxx

Rainy Day

* * *

It was one of those rare days in Alola where the sun was pushed aside in favor of the clouds. And the clouds carried a steady pour of rain, a double lose to most citizens of the Alola region. Pretty much everyone was stuck inside wishing for the precipitation to vanish.

However, Ash and Lillie weren't such people.

Even without raincoats, the two classmates were rushing through the dampened streets of Hau'oli City, splashing through every puddle they came across. Did they care about the water that would require their clothes to be washed later?

Nope. There were no cares in the world to the carefree children.

Were they having fun, giggling and laughing as they spun around in the rain hand in hand?

Absolutely.

And that was all Ash and Lillie wanted from the other.


	15. PokePuns

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written By SkittleBoxx

PokePuns

* * *

Note: an experimental all dialogue formatting is used.

* * *

"Lillie, can I tell you something?"

"...go ahead."

"Okay. So... this may sound a bit Farfetch'd, but I have something on my mind."

"Ash."

"It may come as Onix-pected to you..."

"Ash, no."

"But I can't keep my Meowth shut any longer."

"Ash! Stop! You're making me laugh!"

"Lillie, give me a Chansey to speak my mind."

"Hahaha! Ash, I'm laughing too hard!"

"Haha... I can't Bayleef that you're finding these puns funny!"

"They're _too_ funny! Hahaha!"

"Well, I'm not gonna wait until Eevee-ning to say it."

"Ash! This is too funny!"

"I mean, there's no Shaymin saying it..."

 _"Ash!"_

"But here it goes."

"...snrk. Don't make me laugh like that again..."

"Lillie, do you have anymore Pokemon puns? I'm out."

"..."

"..."

"You're coming to me for pun advice? I don't have any a-Mew-sing ones."

"..."

"..."

"Haha. A-Mew-sing. You're good at puns!"

"I am? Oh, Shuckle... thank you."


	16. Don't Cry

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Don't Cry

* * *

It was dark in the Pokemon School's supply closet. Lillie couldn't see anything. That was just what she wanted.

She didn't want anyone to hear her sobs.

As she felt another wave of tears about to burst, she heard some footsteps outside. _'Please, keep walking...'_

"...hello? Lillie?" a voice from the outside called. The person's voice made Lillie's heart race.

Much to her disliking, the footsteps became louder and louder. She could now hear Ash's breath against the wooden door.

And then it opened.

"Lillie, there you are!" He smiled and bent down next to her. "What are you doing in here? Were you crying?"

Lillie tried to hide her pale tear-stained face, but she abandoned that idea and quickly wrapped her arms around her classmate. "Oh, Ash! Ash!" She buried her face into his shoulder. "Ash!"

Ash put a hand on her back slowly. "W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The girl pulled away and wiped her eyes with some sobs to accompany. "I-I... it w-was about fi-five years a-ago to this d-day..." She broke down into tears again. "T-that was when m-my father d-disappeared... he's b-been gone ever s-since!" She went back to hugging Ash. "I m-miss him!"

"...Lillie... it's okay..." Ash rubbed that hand gently over her back. "It's okay. You're not alone, Lillie." He set Lillie's head on his shoulder. "You're a student at the Pokemon School. You have friends that will always be there to support you when you fall down. Like I said, it's okay."

Lillie felt herself calming down a bit. "R-really?"

Ash used the hand that wasn't on his classmate's back to grip one of the girl's pale ones. "Of course. And don't feel afraid to talk to me. I'll always, _always_ be here for you."

Lillie felt a small smile cross her face. She felt her heart skip a beat as she felt Ash's grip on her hand become a bit tighter as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

She really wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by a conversation between me and a friend after the recent loss of my grandmother. This will most likely delay the update of Delta Sun and Theta Moon to tomorrow night or Saturday.


	17. Lanakila Snow

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Lanakila Snow

* * *

The class was bundled up in warm coats, something rare in the Alola region. It was only necessary as the Pokemon School's class was researching on Pokemon that could be found on Ulu'ula Island's Mount Lanakila.

In the crisp snow, Lillie held the ends of her coat up as she trudged through the snow. Ahead of her, Ash was also stepping through the snow.

"Ash, what do you mean that you've done this before? Snow is so weird and cold!"

Ash turned around and laughed. "Is this your first time seeing snow?" He somehow walked back to Lillie.

Lillie shook her head, which was powdered by crystal-like snowflakes. "No. I've seen it once before... but then I hid under my bed, I was so scared as to what was happening. So, in a way... yes and no." She dropped her jacket ends. "And I'm never gonna get through this..."

The boy gripped onto one of Lillie's mittened hands. "Hold on..." He bent down and placed an arm on her back, then another under the knees. With a small grunt, he heaved Lillie out of the snow and was now holding her bridal style.

"Ash!" It was easy to see Lillie's burning blush with her pale skin. "What are you doing-"

"Shh," Ash interrupted. He managed to walk out of the snowy area and strode into a clear area with only a dusting of snow. "Look up, Lillie."

Lillie looked up, then gasped as she lay her eyes on the sky. In the sky were tons of gently drifting snowflakes that looked like little diamonds. One certain snowflake fluttered through the air and landed on Lillie's nose, to which she alerted everyone of with a small squeak. She felt Ash's chest move as he laughed, and she could almost feel his heartbeat. She reached out and let a flake land on her cream white glove, which made her smile.

"...it's beautiful, Ash..." She grabbed onto a gloved hand of her classmate.

She heard Ash laugh quietly. "It really is something. I think it's better with such a good friend watching it with me..."

And all the while, the beautiful diamond dust danced around them.


	18. Valentine

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Valentine

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lillie."

Lillie watched as Ash produced a modest bouquet of flowers from behind him. The red and pink roses wrapped in shimmering pink paper were then handed to her.

"Oh, Ash..." she managed to say as she took the flowers, "that's very thoughtful of you."

Ash quickly went to rubbing the back of his neck. "So... I gotta ask... but will you perhaps... be my Valentine today?"

Lillie, with pale cheeks now red, beamed. "Of course... my Valentine."

She leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his cheek. The two then linked arms and walked out of the classroom, Lillie still as red as the flowers from her Valentine.

* * *

A/N: Due to state testing messing with my schedule again, I'd like to wish everyone a happy late Valentine's Day!


	19. Braids

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Braids

* * *

"Ash, what are you doing?"

Ash took the sunhat off of Lillie's head and put it on his own. "I just need to take your hat for a second. I mean, it would be pretty hard to do this while you're wearing the hat."

Lillie stifled a small giggle with her pale hand. "Ash, don't tease me like this!"

"But you're so cute when you're complaining!" the boy laughed. "C'mon, just give me a minute." He took a section of her bleach blonde hair and separated it into three different sections. Over and across, over and across, over and across.

The girl tried to crane her head back, but Ash set his other hand on her head. Lillie tapped her foot on the ground and waited.

She heard mumbling behind her. "And... done! Whew, it's been a while since I've braided anything."

In less than a second, Lillie's face set on fire. "You... you braided my hair, Ash?"

Ash took the hat off of his head and handed it to Lillie. "Yep. But it's probably not that good... I'm a Pokemon Trainer, not a hair stylist."

"But Ash, anything done by you is really great to me. So I'll probably love it," she contradicted.

The boy set an arm around his classmate's shoulders. "Aw, you're just saying that."

Lillie shook her head. "Nope. Really." She put her hat back onto her head and giggled. "Now, how about we go get some ice cream?"


	20. Shiron

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Shiron

* * *

Note: First, spoilers for SM14 if you haven't watched yet.

For these drabbles, I will be using the name Shiron for Lillie's Vulpix. When the dub comes out (in like 3 years at this pace...), I will keep using the name Shiron because it will obviously sound better than what the dub will come up with (Snowball is what I'm betting).

* * *

In the Pokemon School, Ash and Lillie were the only students left in the room. While Ash was kicking back in a chair, Lillie was standing up and petting an Alolan Vulpix's head.

"Ash... I can't believe I can touch Shiron," she quietly whispered. "It's so soft..."

Ash stood up and gave a grin. "Alright, I love to see that you and Shiron are getting along!" He stopped next to her and started petting the Ice Type Pokemon. "So, now that you're a Pokemon Trainer, you wanna one day have a battle?"

Lillie giggled and picked Shiron up. "Maybe one day... but right now, I'm just focused on getting to know the Pokemon I bonded with as an Egg. And I think it's working just fine."

"Awesome!" He grabbed her hand and smiled. "So, why don't we all head to Hau'oli City and get to know Shiron better?"

The girl nodded and adjusted her sunhat while she kept an arm around her Pokemon. "Sure!"

Without any more said, the two kids and the Pokemon ran out of the room. Ash and Lillie watched as Shiron darted past them, and they laughed, hand in hand.


	21. Beach

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Beach

* * *

It was a sunny day in Alola like usual. However, it was a very hot day. To the fortune of the citizens of Alola, the region was covered in beaches. So that day, the beaches were packed, and two classmates were there as well.

Ash and Lillie, in their swimwear, were running barefoot across the hot sand tossing an Ultra Ball patterned beach ball around. They were both laughing and giggling due to the catch game and the faces the other was making as their feet made contact with the burning sand. Luckily, they made it to the sands near the water were the water lapped, saving their feet (Lillie's covered in a thick layer of sunscreen for her pale skin) from any more pain.

"I'm surprised you've never to any of Alola's beaches in your free time," Lillie pointed out. "Hau'oli City's beach is probably the most popular, considering all the shops on the boardwalk. You want to do that today, Ash?"

Ash tore his attention away from Lillie as he felt the cool water creep close to his toes. "Yeah, we should do that! But first, how about a dip in the water? I don't know about you, but it's as hot as a Fire Type's Flamethrower out here!"

Lillie nodded. "Sure. If Shiron were here with me, it would be able to cool me off with a Powder Snow... but I guess the ocean will have to do." She took a step forward, but then drew back. "But... there are Pokemon swimming around in there. What if I touch one...?"

Before she could continue, a tanned hand grabbed her pale one. "Don't worry! With a friend by your side, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Ash..." She shook her head and put on her determined face and gripped the beach ball tighter. "You're right! With a friend supporting me, there's nothing to fear! On the count of three, let's go!"

Ash laughed and set his brown-eyed sight on the ocean. "Alright! One, two-"

"Three!" Lillie let go of Ash's hand and ran straight into the water. She gasped upon the sudden temperature change, but the shock was replaced by laughter. "C'mon, Ash! You're gonna melt if you keep standing in the sun!"

The Kantoian backed up and crouched down. "I'm on my way!" He gained a running start and also dashed into the water next to Lillie.

Now with half their bodies in the water, the two continued their game of catch with the beach ball. Occasionally, Lillie would spot a Pokemon and in turn would freeze, but Ash was there to set a gentle hand on her shoulder and show her the beauty of the ocean when not freaking out about it. Sometimes, the two would submerge their heads underwater and see the Pokemon and coral reefs, something they would thank Lana for later: she was the one who gave them the goggles.

After a bit of swimming, the two stepped out of the water and wrapped adorable Pokemon-print towels around themselves and headed towards the boardwalk. There, they stopped at a cart with an umbrella. Lillie handed the man behind the cart some money, and in return the two were handed a cone of ice cream each.

They rounded to a bench as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, licking their ice cream. The sunset against a shimmering ocean was beautiful.

Lillie felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked over to the person who had did so and cuddled a little closer to him. "So... did you have fun today, Ash?"

Ash gently rubbed her shoulder with a soft smile. "Yep. I always have fun with good friends... especially friends I really care about, like you."

* * *

A/N: It's been a while... sure hope this was worth the wait!


	22. Picnic

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Picnic

* * *

It was a nice, warm day in Alola's Melemele Island. At the Pokemon School, all the students were out and about for lunch. Principal Samson Oak had let all the students have an open lunch so they could enjoy the day instead of being locked up in their classrooms.

Two students ran across the bridge that led out of the school's premises, lunch boxes in tow. Lillie has Ash's hand in hers, guiding him towards a secluded picnic table along the route that Ash usually walked to school.

Surrounded by a grove of trees, they finally made it. The subtle amounts of moss growing on the wood didn't faze the two children as they sat down and opened the containers. Ash had brought a peanut butter and berry jelly sandwich, while Lillie had brought a little salad with some of her home's homemade macaroon sweets.

It wasn't long before Lillie gave Ash a macaroon knowing him. After that, Ash returned the favor by giving Lillie half of the sandwich. And so began the great food sharing war, each Pokemon Trainer even sharing with their own Pokemon while giggles and laughter weren't far from the scene. It was a kind gesture between Pokemon and Trainer, and an even kinder one between the two classmates.

It was a nice day for a picnic and to spend time with friends.


	23. Clouds

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Clouds

* * *

As always, it was a nice day in the Alola region. The sky was blue, and lots of puffy white clouds dotted the sky. Every time a cloud passed over the sun it would give the Alolan people a bit of shade, but just looking at the clouds was relaxing despite the scorching sun.

Near the beach, two young Pokemon Trainers were lying down on the roof of a sturdy home. Professor Kukui had never caught Ash and Lillie climb up to the roof, so they were safe for now.

Lillie, who had her sunhat placed atop her chest, pointed up. "Ash, look! Aren't the clouds pretty today?"

Ash also had his hat in the same position as Lillie's, but his arms were behind his head in a relaxed pose. "Yeah. I always liked these kinds of clouds... they look like the wings of Swablu and really soft!"

The girl giggled at the analogy. "They do! Say... since these clouds are the ones that make lots of shapes, do you wanna help me find a few shapes?"

"Sure thing!" Ash responded. He squinted and focused on a lumpy cloud with two "arms" extending from a round base. "Lillie, what do you see?"

Lillie turned to Ash with a grin. "I see a Rowlet! Maybe your Rowlet is as fluffy as a cloud!" She turned back to the sky and pointed to a circular cloud with two long ears. "I know what that is!"

Ash looked at the cloud and laughed. "Of course, that's a Pikachu's head!" He felt his face warm up as he pointed to a cloud with a pointed tip and two rounded lumps. "And that one...?"

"...it's a heart." Lillie quietly moved her sunhat up to cover her mouth somewhat. "It's... fluffy."

Silence followed the whole time the cloud was in the sky, but Lille quietly squeaked as she felt a warm hand atop hers. She turned her head to the left, and there was Ash, smiling at her in that gentle and warm way.

"Fluffy..." He quietly chuckled. "Yeah. I think it looks fluffy too."

Hand in hand, the two watched the heart-shaped cloud drift away and deform. Even after, they still remained hand in hand.

Lillie's own heart was like the cloud: fluffy-feeling, because of the person she saw the cloud with.


	24. Studying

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Studying

It was finally time for the part of year every student dreaded: the end of the year when all the big tests came around. It seemed like everyone carried their huge study guides with test material while school was in session.

That lead to some late-night studying as well.

In Kukui's home, Ash simply smiled as he ran his tanned fingers through Lillie's blonde hair. Her head was laying gently on his lap, all drained from reading the book in front of the two when they studied together.

A/N: This was written on the mobile app, so do forgive the lack of horizontal rules or formatting issues if there are any. If there are formatting issues, I will be fixing them within a day or so.


	25. Late Night Movie

AureliaShipping Drabbles and Short Stories

Written by SkittleBoxx

Late Night Movie

* * *

It was a clear night in Alola. It was the time of day where everyone was asleep, tucked in and dreaming. However, not everyone shared that notion.

In Kukui's home, there was a light still on. Two kids sat in the loft, the bright glow of a small TV slicing the darkness. Both sat snuggled in a blanket, Lillie eating popcorn kernels in suspense of the horror movie that played. Ash was fixated on the screen, one arm around Lillie's shoulders.

On the screen, a jumpscare appeared. Lillie let out a tiny squeal, the bowl of popcorn clashing on the floor. She grabbed Ash's arm as she leaned against him while making terrified little whimpers.

Ash turned his eyes away from the screen and rubbed a hand over Lillie's back. He instantly felt her tense muscles relax.

"...if something scary happens during the night, will you protect me?" the girl quietly asked.

"Of course." Ash leaned his head against Lillie's. "I'll always protect my friends... no matter what."

* * *

A/N: This was written after midnight so maybe that explains why this is kinda bad. I'll have the drabbles up to a reasonable pace again now that I'm done with the one-shot I was writing.

By the way, thanks for over 100 faves! I'll have to commemorate that somehow...


End file.
